


A Lot Of Good Ways

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Love, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Vaginal Sex, You Can Do That In Fanfiction Exchange 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin and Jasmine steal some time to themselves while on a diplomatic visit to the Kingdom of DunBroch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Of Good Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



> My thanks to Frogg for beta-reading this for me!
> 
> References to Brave (2012) and Tangled (2010), but no canon knowledge of either needed.

The first time they had been in a Kingdom where it had rained, lightly and for extended periods, neither of them had quite known what to do. Their hosts, the King and Queen of Corona, had probably thought them quite mad when they stumbled across them traipsing back in from the gardens, soaked to the skin and laughing at nothing in particular, hand in hand like foolish youths. Mercifully, Princess Rapunzel seemed to understand why they would find such gentle rain to be so fascinating, or at least understood what it was to be fascinated by new things in a new place. She even complimented them on thinking to take off their shoes when they came back indoors, so as not to leave wet footprints.

The King continued to look bewildered, but the Queen gave them a sly, almost conspiratorial smile. Later in their visit, Jasmine thought that she saw the Queen with slightly damp hair, and wondered whether they were not the only ones who loved the outdoors.

Rain remained a novelty. Oh, there were occasional rains in Agrabah, but they were storms, violent and wild things to be retreated from, and one of the reasons – one of the many reasons – that they both continued to love visiting other Kingdoms was to feel the weather of different lands, and in particular the great variety of rain there seemed to be in the world.

The rain of DunBroch was a soft, almost lulling sound beyond the windows, the cool night air kept at bay by the warmth of the fire. At first, neither of them had been quite sure what to make of the jokes they came across regarding long DunBroch nights, but within a relatively short time it had occurred to Jasmine what it meant, as they lay curled in bed together in night that would only have been evening in Agrabah.

Aladdin started to blush, the colour creeping all the way down his neck and chest, then it seemed to occur to him how inappropriate the embarrassment was and he laughed as well.

“After all,” said Jasmine, turning and shifting to straddle him, hands running over his chest. “When it is _so cold_ and _so dark_ for a long time…” she ran her hands over his chest. “We can’t spend _all_ that time sleeping.”

He ran his fingers gently over the length of her thighs, touch so light that it almost tickled, and Jasmine squirmed. Which may have been Aladdin’s intention, considering where she currently sat and the grin that he could not quite hide. “I don’t know,” he said. “These beds are quite good for sleeping in.”

“Mmm.” Jasmine flicked her hair back off her shoulder, and glanced at the fine four-poster bed around them with its fine drapes and layers of blankets. They had almost become lost in them the first night. She pushed Aladdin’s arms up above his head, and he gamely kept them there as Jasmine trailed her hands back down his forearms again. “Such big, luxurious beds,” she said, lightly plumping the pillow either side of his head, “and yet…” her voice became a little breathier. “I still think I prefer what’s in them.”

Aladdin’s smile softened. “Glad to hear it,” he said. “I kind of like what’s in them as well.”

She paused, trying to hold back her smile and actually look annoyed with him as she leant forwards over him. They both knew how much he teased, and though she pretended to be frustrated it was usually anything but. It was good to hear someone speak to her as a normal person, not some fictional being they could only address as _Princess_.

Even if he could be a terrible tease.

She bent down and kissed him, lingering, teasing at his lips with her tongue and feeling her hair fall down to brush against their cheeks. Aladdin tried to push up into the kiss, but Jasmine pulled back a fraction until he slumped into the pillow again, before leaning back into him. His huff told that he knew exactly what she was doing, but it did not stop him from trying again to deepen the kiss, and again having her draw away just that fraction.

“Damn it,” he breathed, through laughter.

Jasmine laughed against his lips, reaching past his head, and as she finally dipped into the kiss she caught hold of one of those drapes of fabric that was all around the bed. Aladdin was lost on her lips, all of his attention captured, and she had enough time to loop the soft wool around his wrists and tug it closed before he realised, with a muffled yelp, and craned his neck to see his hands tied to the headboard.

He turned back to Jasmine and raised his eyebrows as he regarded her. She couldn’t help looking smugly down at him.

“Really?” he said.

“Maybe…” Jasmine trailed a finger down his forehead, and along the length of his nose, “I want to make sure I’ve got you right where I want you.”

She slipped her hand up and wove it into his hair, silky through her fingers. Aladdin gasped as her nails gently scratched his scalp, his hands tightening in their bonds but not pulling, not yet. It always made her feel powerful, to see him clench his fists; though she knew how to fight these days, knew her strength, Aladdin had taught her so much of it that when he wished he was more than capable of pinning her to her the bed and ravishing her. But a slip of fabric and he wanted, ached, to obey her, and the curve of a smile was all the power she needed over him.

“And how do you want me?” said Aladdin.

For an answer, she bent to kiss him again, dragging her teeth over his lips, hand tightening in his hair until he grunted with the mixture of pleasure and pain. His hips pushed up beneath her, erection brushing against the curve of her ass, and she leaned further forwards instead to press his shoulders down against the bed. Aladdin moaned against her lips.

“Just like this,” she breathed.

She sat up again, more astride his waist now than his hips as she had reached up along him, and dragged her teeth over her lip as she looked down at him. His eyes were dark, lips shining and parted, and _oh_ but the desire in his expression always took her so utterly by surprise. Desire for _her_ , the person and not the princess, that was what always caught her, her and not something that she represented instead.

“But first,” she said, more playfully, running her finger along his lip. He tried to catch it between his teeth, but she pulled it away with a smirk. “I think I want your mouth.”

His eyes widened, breath drawn in sharply, and she felt the tremor of arousal that ran down his body. She crawled up him, letting her breasts come tantalisingly close to his face but keeping her nipples just shy of his mouth, until she knelt over his face with her ankles hooked over his shoulders and her knees nudging his forearms apart. Jasmine put her hands on the headboard as well, glancing down to the ruffle of his hair between her thighs, but it was the moan against her thigh and the brush of his wet mouth that made her shiver.

Aladdin’s lips brushed her inner leg, the sensitive creases just at the cusp of thigh and sex, and Jasmine let a sigh leave her lips even as she felt the first curls of pleasure. Well, no, not quite the first; she was already wet, had been from the moment she had rolled Aladdin onto his back, seeing him spread out and at her mercy. She caught her breath as Aladdin abruptly licked against her, running his tongue all along the length of her cunt, catching her in surprise in the way that he always seemed to be able to do no matter in how many ways they explored each other’s bodies.

This time, his tongue was firm and coaxing, going straight for her clit and drawing clever patterns on it to make her squirm and rock her hips against him. Her hand tightened on the bed, and she saw him clench his fists around the tie that held him until his knuckles paled. Reaching down, she wrapped one hand across his as she ground her hips against his face, his tongue deep in her folds and his nose against her clit. His hands made hers look small, but with no force at all she held him in place, and could feel his damp panting and soft moans against her flesh, winding her tighter, making her need him all the more.

Before she came, she drew away, gasping and with shudders of pleasure still running through her. She could feel the deep soft ache of muscles, in her core and thighs both, but the heat only made it feel stronger. Aladdin looked up at her with his face glistening and his eyes still full of lust and love, and she moved back and lowered herself to kiss him without a second thought, plunging her tongue into his mouth, tasting his urgency and his desire as well as her own pleasure on his skin. She pressed her body to him, waiting for the swirling in her head to subside, so that she could savour him, savour their union.

As it abated, just slightly, simmering through her rather than boiling utterly, she pushed up again. Her cunt was hot and wet against his stomach, and she could see tension in his arms and shoulders that had not been there before, the growing yearning to pull free from the flimsy tie and claim her.

“I love you,” she said, and kissed him again, fierce but brief. “I love your tongue,” she added, against his lips, in a breath of laughter.

Aladdin mouthed formless kisses to the corner of her mouth, her jaw. “I need you,” he mumbled against her skin.

“I don’t know…” Jasmine lay down, propping herself up on her elbows on his broad chest, and smirked down at him. She dandled a foot behind her, finally letting it fall so that it brushed against the inside of his calf, the only shivering movement against him. “I can’t decide if you would better prefer my mouth or my cunt…”

She shifted her hips against him, and felt his erection against her thigh again, but when he tilted his hips she kept her legs too widely parted for him to rub against them.

“I don’t…” Aladdin broke off with a guttural sound as she shifted her hips again, sliding down him a few more inches until she felt the tip of his cock just brush against her wet core. It sent a jolt of desire through her, as well, but it was too delicious to watch the way that Aladdin closed his eyes, panting for breath, his thighs twitching and hips tilting as if his very cock was alive and seeking out its home in her. “Jasmine... please.”

She chuckled. “You’re so pretty when you beg,” she said, kissing his throat and sucking until he half-groaned again. Before it could leave a mark – even in a place so coolly-weathered as DunBroch, a high enough collar to hide one would draw too much attention if Aladdin wore it – she pushed herself up until she knelt above him, and reached down, relenting, to wrap a hand around his hard and twitching cock.

Aladdin let out a huff that was all but relief as her fingers came to rest around him. She brushed her fingers over his shaft, just enough for him to feel it, not enough for it to quite be enough. But all the same, Aladdin groaned, rocked his hips in time with her hand, closed his eyes in a flutter of pleasure and began to pant to the rhythm of her touch. It was so raw, so _real_ and she could never get enough of it, the way that he looked at her even when he had his eyes closed, as if his whole body was turned towards her from the heart outwards.

A squeeze of her thighs against his hips made his eyes snap open, and just as Aladdin looked down Jasmine guided him into her, sank down onto him. He seemed to fit so _perfectly_ , like filling a hollow that was not even there, just at that point when she felt full to breathlessness but where it was not quite uncomfortable. Her hips came to rest flush against his, and for a moment she stilled, drinking in the sensation of it, the heavy hot fullness at the base of her stomach that every breath made her aware of, and clenched her innermost muscles around Aladdin to hear him moan.

She rocked her hips, slowly at first, feeling the grind of pleasure rising through her, hot sweeps along her thighs and up her stomach. Jasmine splayed her fingers on Aladdin’s stomach as her hips began to roll, and he panted raggedly even as she began to increase the movement of her hips, inching higher before taking him into her again.

From the very first time, she had loved the feeling of him within her, the wall that she wrapped around him, the heat and friction and the building waves of sensation. Her toes curled, fingers moving to wrap around Aladdin’s sides, as her hips moved in greater thrusts and faster movements, taking his cock within her over and over again. She tilted her hips, searching, until stars seemed to burst behind her eyes and the breath was forced from her lungs with pleasure, that point that they had found by accident at first and now sought, gleefully, for the bright intense feeling that was so different from anything that came from touches to her clit.

“Aladdin,” she gasped, and her nails dug into his side as she fucked him, her eyes locking on his and drinking in the look of him, breathless and rumpled and still with his lips smeared with her. Even amidst it all, the adoration in his eyes bought a smile to her lips again, even as the movements of her hips made it hard to keep the eye contact so easily. She knew the length of him so well that she did not have to guide with her hand, drawing up until he was barely within her before engulfing him again.

He made small, stifled sounds, a habit developed only in their time out of Agrabah compared to the privacy they could be guaranteed within it. Jasmine’s thighs grew warmer with effort, but she could feel the coiling pleasure in her, tightening, ever more around him, and Aladdin’s hips rose to meet her with the thrusts but it was still her above it all.

“Fuck, Jasmine,” he choked out, and she could feel the crests building, but knew how he loved to feel her clenching as she came, feel the fires of the pleasure that they could ignite between them. “Please. _Please_.”

“You want me to come,” she said, almost shuddering between the words but holding it back still, feeling the fingers of pleasure spreading through her, tingling in her calves and aching in her breasts, from the soles of her feet to her kiss-swollen lips. “Don’t you.”

“That’s what I said,” said Aladdin, and the wickedness of his tongue, even in that moment, made her laugh breathlessly. The sensation was different again, making her muscles work around him, and her laughter broke off into a moan as she rolled her hips again.

Relenting, she slipped her hand between her thighs, and it barely took more than a touch of her fingers and a roll of her hips together until she could feel the trembling, bright edge of orgasm rising in her. Her breath tightened, and she felt the heat and pleasure building in her, until with a shuddering, poorly-muffled cry she came, hips jerking wildly and Aladdin groaning under her from the clench of her muscles and the writhe of her body.

Colours burst in stars behind her eyes, and she felt liquid warmth suffusing her, trailing out through her limbs and her throat so that her breath came out soft and gentle in its wake. She looked down, to see Aladdin still looking at her wonderingly; he had said the first time they had been intimate that she looked beautiful when she came, and she had thought he was teasing at first, but the reverence in his eyes could not be faked.

“Your turn,” she breathed, and bent her head to kiss his chest, slowly starting to move her hips again. It still sent late tremors of pleasure through her, but her eyes were on Aladdin, his response as she moved to fuck him, not adjusting the angle for the peaks of her own pleasure but drawing up to ride him, hard and intense, clenching her body deliberately around him to feel him gasp.

He was already so close, she could feel it, his muscles wound tight and his hands clutching at their bonds, and she knew the pace to set to push him on. She felt the buck of his hips, and he groaned something wordless, perhaps almost her name as he came. It was a hot rush within her as she slowed her movements, gently drawing out the last of his pleasure, until she fell still with their hips still flush together and his chest heaving as he panted for breath beneath her.

Bending down, she pressed soft kisses to his skin, letting him gently slip out of her as she worked her way up to his shoulders, his cheeks, his mouth again. He tasted mostly of sweat, but still a little bit of her, and it made her shiver.

“So,” said Aladdin, “do I get to be untied now?”

“I don’t know…” Jasmine trailed one fingertip along the inside of his forearm, making his fingers twitched as she tickled the soft skin there. “I do rather like you like this.”

Hu nuzzled against the waves of her hair and the line of her neck. “But how am I going to hold you without my arms?” It still sounded like a tease, but she knew that there was a genuine question there as well, how much they both liked to twine their arms and bodies together in sleep, to intertwine their fingers. “Or I suppose you could go without a hand in yours for the night!”

With an offended huff, Jasmine cuffed his elbow, and they both started laughing, soft chuckles now with the warmth of lovemaking still suffusing them. She nuzzled his arm, kissing the curve of muscle there, then rested her chin on her hand, elbow propped beside him. “Very well,” she said. “As a favour.”

She dropped a kiss to his forehead as she slid up to undo the ties again, catching his hands and kissing each of his wrists as he pulled them free and rolled them in turn. He wound his arms straight around her, slipping one hand into her hair, and pulled her close again.

“Long Dunbroch nights,” he said, and that was all that it took to start her laughing again, between kissing him over and over on the lips.


End file.
